Music to the Max! Get it? yeahnvm lol
by NamesCat
Summary: When the three eldest of the flock were nineteen, Max left the Flock. What happens when all three of them get involved into bands at California? I suck at summaries, da story is beta : Definite Mang n IggyxOC Rated T just incase
1. To the Beach

**_Hey everyone! hope you like! :D_**

**_Max POV_**

"'Kay Alex. We'll be right there," I spoke into my Blackberry Storm while pulling a dark denim jacket with golden wings on the back over my white tank top. Do you really think I'm gonna go out in public with my wings showing.

"Jay! The guys are already down at the beach! Come on!" I exclaimed from my room to the closed, black door across the hallway. We were headed to the beach that was about five minutes away since our band was one of the five to provide the entertainment for today.

"Kay!" Jade exclaimed as she came out of the navy blue and black room with a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black denim jacket on. If you don't know who Jade is related to, I don't know what to think anymore.

Okay, you're all probably thinking, why is Maximum Ride living with another girl? Well, before any of you sickos start getting any ideas, we live in the same apartment because we're really close friends and her brother is, or rather was, my right-hand man. Now you're all thinking, where's the flock? I'm psychic aren't I? Ha. Well, two years ago when Iggy, Fang, and I were nineteen, the Voice told me, "Maximum. You need to get away from the flock. If you don't, let's just say they'll 'disappear'." So, guess what I chose to do, I left in the middle of the night, after leaving a note, and flew to California, although it practically tore my heart out as I did so. Like really, what would you do if you had to choose between having your family killed and leaving them behind alive. I thought so.

I'll only answer one more question before getting back to my story. All the readers out there are probably wondering how I ended up with Jade. Well here it goes. A month or so before I left, Jade snuck away from us in the middle of the night. She left a note on top of the pile of our small amount of belongings saying that she didn't feel like she belonged with us and that she was probably just getting the way of the flock and that she was headed off to California. Out of all of us, her leaving affected Fang and Iggy the most. You can't really blame Fang, his sister left after they had been separated for six or something years for crying out loud! But Jade's leaving affected Iggy because, well, he was in love with her even though she did have a boyfriend (who happened to dump her a few weeks ago) so he was left heartbroken. I do think it's a little harsh though that I, Fang's best friend, had to leave him just awhile after his twin sister left, but he wouldn't wish me much. I was nothing special to him wasn't I?

I didn't head to Arizona to live with m sister and mom because I didn't want anything to happen to them just because of me. So, I followed Jade to California so I would have someone who was close to me at least the tiniest bit. Now, the two of us are almost as close as Fang and I had been, but only by a little bit. Sure, she was a whole like her brother, but she wasn't Fang.

Anyway, now that my story is over let's move on to the present. Jade plucked the car keys from the table in the small living room and we headed outside of the small apartment and hopped into our used, black pick up truck. Do you really think two twenty-one-year-olds can afford a new car? Okay, maybe we can, but we didn't want to spend too much money. But the good thing was that it was a great vehicle to travel in with the band, The Silver Wings, okay our name wasn't original but it was good. In about five minutes, we were at the shore heading toward our group who was standing off to the right of the platform in the middle of the beach.

I could have sworn I saw someone familiar dressed fully in black on the left of the platform but I pushed the thought aside. I couldn't get my hopes up it hurt too much. After we crossed the blazing sands, Jade and I got to the other three members. Jade and I were the two singers and only females of the band, then there were Alex and James, the guitarists, and Matt, the drummer.

"Finally! What took my ladies so long?" James joked, he was the pervert of the group but he was a great older brother figure at the age of twenty-two.

Jade rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Knock it off James. It was only a few minutes." She elbowed the tanned brunette playfully. In return, James gave Jade a noogie, but her red-streaked naturally jet-black hair drifted back to its straight position. And no, the two were not flirting, they just did this everyday to get on Matt's nerves.

Alex laughed. "Break it up you two. We're up second after The Night Hawks. Let's gets some drinks then we'll practice 'kay?" **(AN: Ok, I know my band names r cheesy n all but live with them lol) **

The rest of the band groaned. Alex had made us practice almost the whole day yesterday. The five of us headed off to get some smoothies from the refreshment cart. I happened to see three familiar looking teens from the left side of the stage but I shook it off, my eyes were playing tricks on me.

_**Fang POV**_

"Iggy! Gazzy! Come on! Ben and Eddie are already at the beach getting' ready!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. The three of us now owned a house in California about ten minutes or so away from the beach. Now, the readers of this are probably wondering where the girls are (and Total if you care about him). Well, originally, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and I (and Total) had moved over to California in hopes of finding Max. When she had left us two years ago, I happened to be the final flock member to know why she left and where she went. Since she had taped her note to a tree and Angel and Total happened to find it and show me last, knowing how I would react. For awhile, I had been a little depressed, but after a few months, I finally got out of my little faze and was set on finding Max. Of course, she had told us not to follow her, but do you think I would listen? No, I wouldn't, and she had told us where she was going, so she had to be hoping even the tiniest bit for us to find her. So, I made the flock move to California. After a year, Angel and Nudge started to get bored just lounging around the house while us guys were busy, so they got me into letting the move in with Mrs. Martinez, Max's mother. She was overjoyed and welcomed the girls easily and gave me a hard-look that I had seen on Max's face many times saying that I'd better find her daughter soon or I was in for it.

Somehow, Gazzers, Iggy, and I got involved in this band called The Night Watchers when we got here. Iggy and I were the guitarists/singers, Gazzy sang sometimes, our friend Ben was the drummer and our other friend, Mike, got us gigs and he was pretty much or manager, just a year younger than Ben, Iggy, and me. After a few months, I talked Mike into changing our name into The Night Hawks.

So today, our band was going to be one of the five bands that were going to provide entertainment down at the shore. And we were going to be the first ones up.

Finally, the guys came down, both wearing jeans and T-shirts, we didn't really care as long as we were wearing something. Then, we got into my (guess the color) black Ferrari. The way we earned so much money to buy both a Ferrari and a house was because all of the flock members (aside from Max of course) were pitching in so the three of us could make a living by ourselves.

With me driving, we finally arrived at the beach in about seven minutes. The three of us stepped out the car and pulled our two guitar cases out from the trunk and walked over the sands towards our band on the left side of the platform, which was placed in the middle of the beach. As we walked however, I could have sworn I saw a familiar blonde girl and another black and red haired girl, both of them pretty fit. But I dismissed the idea, probably a couple of lookalikes.

"Kay guys. We're up first in about ten minutes. Since we've got time, how 'bout we scope out the beach?" Ben suggested and Iggy quickly agreed, thankfully, the kid got his site back thanks to Mrs. Martinez, so I wouldn't have to describe girls to him anymore. After a few minutes, a loud voice came over the speakers, "Okay ya'll! Give it up for our first band, The Night Hawks!"

Here we go.


	2. Heels Over Head

_**Kay everyone! I guess you like the story so far if you're actually coming for the second chap. So here it is! :D**_

**_Max POV_**

While the band was joking around at the smoothie bar we heard the host up on stage, "Okay y'all! Give it up for our first band, The Night Hawks!" Everyone cheered as the band came up onstage. I just so happened to recognize the guitarists. I glanced at Jade to make sure I wasn't being tricked she was looking at me in surprise too. So I guess I wasn't going crazy earlier after all.

"Hey everyone! Fang here! For our first song, we would like to dedicate it to two friends of my pal Iggy and mine. Let's just say, we haven't seen 'em in two years. Hope you like it," the dark, mysterious teen said as he help the mike while it was on the stand. I turned my look to Jade again, I'm sure my face said _They wrote a song about us?_ Jade looked just as surprised as me and we turned our attention to our friends again.

"This song is called _Heels Over Head_," **(AN: Yeah i know, da song is by Boys Like Girls, a band I love. I cant think of my own songs I stink at making my own lol)**the strawberry-blond announced as he grabbed his mike then let it go and laid his hands on his guitar.

The drummer counted down on his fingers _three… two…one._

"I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile," Fang sang into the mike as he played the first few chords of the song. Iggy joined in the song playing his guitar and the drummer joined in too and the band members were nodding their heads to the song.

"I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound," Fang sang as he rolled his eyes jokingly and smirked.

"Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?" he continued into the mike and he closed his eyes. They quickly opened as Iggy sang his part.

"Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound," my pyro sang into his mike while beating his head to the beat of song. These two wrote this? It was actually good, wait not good, awesome!

Fang joined Iggy and the two sang together, "I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time"  
"I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me"

"But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?" They sang together as they looked out towards the crowd. Iggy was smiling like heck and Fang was smirking that trademark smirk of his.

"Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be," the two sang as Iggy was almost jumping to the music.

"You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes"

"You're a chance taker, heart breaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heart breaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger," Iggy sang on his own as his stunning blue eyes swept the crowd. Then they suddenly stopped on the place Jade and I were sitting. His eyes widened and his jaw fell a tiny bit. I laughed and waved and he waved a little back, still in a daze with his eyes fixed on Jade, who was laughing at Iggy's astonishment.

"I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while? Fang sang on his own again just him on his guitar and he looked at Iggy. When he noticed his friend's eyes were locked on something, he followed Iggy's line of sight. When he saw who was at the other end, his eyes were wide open and he was staring at with his jaw open like a fish. The two of us smirked back and laughed at the two idiots and waved. He composed himself just as Iggy did, they shared a look and smiled and Iggy continued with a new bounce to their step.

"Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound," he sang a little breathlessly while smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
"And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be," Fang joined in, the two of them grinning like a couple of monkeys who just got a banana treat.

"Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me," they finished their song to a roar of applause.

The host came out and said into the mike, "So, what did y'all think? Great or did they stink?" he asked jokingly. He got an energized roar from the crowd. "Okay, the Night Hawks will be right back with their seconds song. Now, give it up for The Silver Wings!"

The band members looked at each other, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be way over there near the platform not halfway across the beach from it at the smoothie bar. They all took off for the platform, as if something was going to eat them if they didn't get there in time. The crowd laughed, thinking that we had meant for this to happen. We just shrugged and though _sure, let them believe what they want._ I laughed at the oddness of the day so far, and we were barely done with it, it was only 1:00 P.M. Fang and Iggy were smirking and laughing at us from the platform. Here we go.

**_I've had this idea in my head for days! I love it! Wat about you? Tell me your opinions please! :)_**


	3. The Best Damn Thing

**_Hey everyone! I pretty much hate this chap. I mite edit it sumtime if u guys agree... So here it goes :)_**

**_Fang POV_**

Holy shit… I thought as I was singing "Heels Over Head", a song Iggy and I had written a few days after Max had left, both of the girls we cared about most had just left for California without us. While I was singing one of the last verses of the song, I glanced at Iggy, who was staring at something in the crowd, so I followed his line of vision and guess who I saw at the other end. Max and Jade, sitting at a smoothie bar laughing at our faces!

When I noticed my jaw was hanging wide open on the word "while", I quickly covered it up with a true grin and shared a look with Iggy before we continued with new happiness in our step. Sure it sounds odd for me to be saying, but you would be thinking it too if you were in our position.

Finally, we finished our song with a roar of approval from the audience and the announcer dude said, "Okay, the Night Hawks will be right back with their seconds song. Now, give it up for The Silver Wings!"

Everyone's attention shifted to the band's members all the way by the smoothie bar and they shared a look of surprise. They all got up at once and bolted towards the stage. The audience thought it was what the band had planned, but it was easy for us to see that they hadn't. Iggy and I laughed along with the crowd. The girls grinned at us as they hopped on stage and the band set up.

"Hey California! We're the Silver Wings! Our first song is definitely gonna rock this beach!" Max announced into the mike with a smile.

"Got that right. I'd like to dedicate it to our ex's out there," Jade spoke into her mike while she smirked.

"Mine wasn't that bad, we just weren't workin' out. Jade's on the other hand," Max started shaking her head.

"Jake, I know you're out there. Get up here!" my sister stated as she focused on someone in the crowd. Everyone looked where she was staring and a teenager looking to be our age with brown, spiked hair and a tan came up to the stage and stood there and winked at Max.

I bristled but calmed as Max rolled her eyes at him. But I can't say the same for Iggy. I could feel waves of hatred coming off Iggy who was standing next to me as this Jake guy started eyeing Jade.

"'Kay, enough with our intros, we call this song, "The Best Damn Thing". Here we go!" Max joked while kicking Jake "by accident".

The guitarists started and the drummer soon followed.

"Let me hear you say hey hey hey!" Jade started as she pulled the mike off its stand while pumping a fist in the air.

"Hey hey hey!" The crowd shouted back.

"Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!" Max came in while tapping her foot and taking out her mike.

"Hey hey ho!" The pumped audience responded.

" I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad," Jade sang with an attitude in her voice as she placed a hand on her hip and stuck her right foot out in a casual pose.

"Yeah," Max added in before both girls continued together.

"Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me," they paused for a second and Jade added in, "We're not the same." I took my eyes off the platform to look at Iggy who was smirking as he understood where this song was going.

"And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene

I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen," they finished the phrase off with Jade walking up to Jake, posing, and heading back to her spot a few feet away from Max.

"Alright, alright yeah," the two said together.

Max started singing by herself,

"I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand."

"Uh uh," Jade stuck in as she glared daggers at her ex.

"I hate it when they go out and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends."

My best friend and sister continued the song together, Iggy smiling like an idiot the whole time.

"But I found my hopes I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen," they chanted in harmony as Jade stood infront of Jake and continued glaring at him.

"One two three four!

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal

Me I'm a scene

I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."

"Let me hear you say hey hey hey!"

"Hey hey hey!"

"Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!"

"Hey hey ho!"

The guitarists and drummer performed by themselves and the crowd continued chanting to fill the silence.

"Hey hey hey!" Jade took a step closer to Jake.

"Hey hey hey!" She put her lips near his and he reacted. Before their lips met however, Jade smirked and pulled back while Jake had his eyes closed.

"Hey hey hey!" Jade lifted her hands up and pushed Jake off the edge of the platform, why he was standing there don't ask me.

Jade lifted the mike up to he mouth again and sang with satisfactory, "I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."

The crowd roared and laughed as Jake sat up and spit sand out of his mouth as he glared at the girl on the platform. The Silver Wings laughed and high-fived.

The drummer got up and took the mike away from Jade and if looks were able to kill, Jake would be dead right now. "And punk. If you ever hurt Jay again, you'll regret ever being on the face of this Earth," the guitarists patted the drummer on the back and the trio laughed.

The announcer chuckled into his mike as he came up to the platform. "So, what do you think of the Silver Wings people?!" he exclaimed and he got a roar from the people below.

As he started to introduce the third band, Max and Jade started walking towards us through the mass of people.

"Check it out. Eleven o' clock. Hot babes approaching. Hot babes approaching," Ben said to us jokingly in one of those robot voices. Me and Iggy both took a turn hitting him upside the head.

"Yo! What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed while scowling at us.

"That happens to be my sister and my best friend idiot. So knock it off," I explained and I said the last three words as a command. Gazzy looked up from his PSP, him now being fifteen and interested in girls, and spotted Max and Jade. His jaw dropped then he scowled at Ben as he registered what our drummer said.

Gazzy got up and smacked Ben upside the head also.

"Ow! What the heck is the matter with you people?!" our dear-dear-friend yelled out. No matter how many times we abused him, he still continued to do what he wanted. I shook my head as I smirked while Ben continued checking out Jade, since he knew I had a thing for Max.

Iggy, Gazzy, and I had told Mike and Ben stories about the flock and our leader. Of course, the two girls had to be followed by a dark blond, tanned teenager who happened to be the drummer of their group and the guitarists, another dark-blond one but this one was taller and a brunette with his hair cut short, both looked more joking than the drummer. As a bonus, the drummer saw Ben ogling Jade. So, in the end, Ben ended up with three hits upside the head and one punch in the gut. The guitarists just shook his head as the drummer glared at my friend.

"Hey guys!" Max greeted with a natural smile on her face, as if she hadn't witnessed the little situation.

"Max!" Gazzy exclaimed as he ran up and crushed her in a hug.

"Hahaha. Hey Gazzers," she said while hugging the fifteen-year-old back.

"Hey Igs. Hey Fang," Max grinned at us when Gazzy let her go.

"Thank God we found you two!" Iggy said dramatically as he swept the back of his hand across his forehead. Jade laughed at his performance.

"Hey guys? Do ya'll think we can talk?" Jade asked before she noticed the guys of both bands had turned so they could listen in while looking casual. "In private?"

I chuckled and nodded before the five of us went to stand under a few palm trees towards the side of the beach.

When we got there, I went serious. "Why did you leave Max? We've been looking for you for two freakin' years."

Max also turned serious, her grin faded into a line and her eye brows lowered slightly.

"Language. And I had to. The voice said either I leave the flock or have you all murdered. What do you think I would choose?"

An uneasy silence filled our bubble of space while the beach sounds continued loudly around us.

"Well, you could have at least said goodbye," I, for once, broke the silence as I ground the words out.

"That would have made it harder for me to leave idiot!" my best friend exclaimed with a look of fury on her face.

Once again, a heavy blanket of silence surrounded us.

Finally, Jade groaned with frustration. "Guys! Just forget about it. It was the past and leave it like that, we can't change it!" As her statement progressed, I saw that in her eyes, a fire was starting, literally, you can actually see a flame growing in there. Usually when that happens, that means flames were gonna end up in her hands. Let's just say an angry Jade plus her fire powers just isn't a good thing.

Thankfully, Iggy took care of her. "Hey, how 'bout we get some smoothies since its so hot out. Plus, you two are wearing those jackets it must be burnin' in there! Jade, Gazzy, how 'bout you two come with me to the smoothie bar?"

"I just drank one-" Jade started but didn't get to complete her sentence since Iggy dragged her and Gazzy towards the stand without another word.

One thing though, he left me with an angry Max. Uh oh.

**_Heya again people!Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! N suggestions for the Silver Wings' songs r welcome, i mite consider sum Dark Hawk ones altho I already have songs for them but go ahead! :D_**


	4. Explain

**Heyers everyone! I know, it's been MONTHS since I've actually posted, but here it is. I just realized how much my earlier chapters lacked, so I'll TRY (keyword try) to rewrite 'em! I'm sorry if Max and Fang are OCC in this chap. Im really out of sleep right now and I'm not concentrating right so I'm not sure. (Thank goodness spellcheck is there or else you wouldn't be able to read anything) Once again, I need songs for Max and Jade's band to perform! I have one but I need like one more. Hope ya like!**

**!328328328328!**

**_Fang POV_**

I ignored the suffocating the silence that filled the air and looked Max straight into her chocolate brown eyes. As I kept an impassive face on the exterior, I was constantly chastising myself.

Look at her eyes! Sure, it's only been two years but how can this woman get any more beauti- Fang, your supposed to be angry at her, not getting all heels over head! Ugh! I guess there was a point to that song after all…

As this debate continued for who knows how long in my head, Max was glaring at me with a look that would have put Satan to shame.

"Explain," I ground out between my teeth, successfully hiding my emotions behind my barricade. With a final glare, she sighed and crossed her arms as she propped herself against a nearby palm.

"As you already know, I left in the middle of the night and left you guys a note and all that junk. But there was a reason, I didn't leave on my own will!" The great Maximum Ride began her story as I leaned against a tree opposite her, listening intently. "That morning, the Voice told me, in these exact words, 'Maximum, you are getting distracted from your mission. You're going to have to leave your Flock.' Obviously, being me, I refused.

"Then it said, 'If you do not leave within the next twenty four hours, Maximum, your Flock will no longer exist on the face of this Earth.' So, I agreed to leave, not staying for hugs and good-byes because 1.) You'd all most likely hate me for leaving and 2.) Just looking at you guys would make it almost impossible to separate." Max was still staring into my eyes as if she could see straight into my soul.

I simply nodded at her explanation, not needing to further press for information to determine if she was lying or not. I'd known the woman standing in front of me my whole life! I wouldn't doubt her no matter what, especially for something as serious as this.

"Okay. My turn," she stated, knowing that I accepted her answer. "Where is Angel and Nudge?" A look of worry was etched into her features, no matter how subtle.

Immediately, I longed to erase the smallest cause of stress in her life, so I told her the simple truth.

"Oh, them? Don't worry. Those two are lounging at your mother's house. They got tired of the band life we live, having to travel everywhere. At first they loved it, but they got bored of it after awhile. Plus, they didn't have much to do at home. The three of us were always busy and no one their age live nearby," I shrugged, though I was definitely not accustomed to the long speech. I saw relief spread across Max's features and I relaxed, believing that her anger was gone. "So, you mom, Ella, Nudge and Angel pitch in and send some money over to us once a month even though we have jobs to make sure we can take care of ourselves."

"Awesome. You guys are living the life out here in Cali aren't you?" she smiled a genuine grin in my direction. I grinned a smile a saved especially for the Flock (coughMaxcough) right back.

"Yeah," I answered. Then it occurred to me, how did she end up with my 'little' sister? "Wait, how'd you end up with Jade?" I questioned curiously.

"Oh, I followed her here, looked through a few phonebooks and checked everyone whose name was Jade. Lemme tell you, it was NOT easy at all," Max chuckled.

"So… what was with the whole boyfriend thing up there? And I see your drummer is pretty protective of her," I asked casually. Sure, I'm the emotionless guy, but an older brother (Okay I admit it. We found out I'm only a minute or two older but I am still the older twin.) still has to watch out for his sibling. You know what I mean?

My angel laughed. "So far three guys are watching out for that sister of yours. Actually, you and James don't count since you're her brother and he's a brother figure. But Matt? Ha! He's a whole different story. Ever since we joined the band, the guys have been treating us as if they had to 'protect' us, but Matt was helping and defending Jade even when she didn't need it. The guy's totally all over her, so he didn't get along well with Jade's now ex-boyfriend, Jake."

_Oh Iggy's not gonna like this…_ I thought but kept listening.

"At first, Jake was the perfect boyfriend to Jade. Always with her, keeping her happy, etc. But then he started to get more distant. Until the point he only showed up once a week. So, Jade and I did some spying and saw him swapping spit with some girl who was sort of like Jade, close personalities, wardrobes. Just not the same, as you can tell from her song."

"Remind me to teach that kid a lesson soon," I told her. Then I asked smoothly, "Uh… Do you have a boyfriend that I should know about?"

My best friend laughed and blushed slightly, "Nope, none that I know of."

I smiled at her and walked over cautiously. "Well, that's good," I said. Okay, you're all probably saying 'Fang! Don't hit on her yet! It's too early!" Well lemme tell you something, I've been waiting two years to see this girl and I'm not giving up my moment. I leaned down, then paused before touching my mouth to hers. "I'm gonna kiss you now, just so you know," I warned her expecting her to run away, but the fleeing never came. Just when our lips were just half a centimeter apart, a screech erupted from behind us.

"Oh! My! GOD! Nick! Is that you?!" I stood up abruptly and Max and I glanced at where the disturbing noise came from.

Oh Dear Lord…

**!328328328!**

**Poor poor Fang. To see what happens next, review! Also, once again, bring in song suggestions! :D And suggestions in the plot would help too :). PLus, if you guys need me to clear something up, just PM me :D Oh! And I'm sorry this is really short. I just really wanna go to bed. Hehehe**


	5. Delays

**_AN: AH! Thanks for spotting my mistake dusk3ttex01! lol Sorry if there are a lot in this chap, I've been up for a long time and I didnt get much sleep last night._**

**_Max POV_**

I opened my once closed eyes. _Stupid Max! Why'd you practically let him kiss you? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

I glanced up at Fang's face as he stood up straight from his once-leaning position. He had returned to an impassive exterior, but I detected an aire of nervousness in the depths of his basically-black, brown eyes. Slowly, my eyes shifted to the girl running to us, clumsily may I add.

"She," Fang started to explain, but was cut off as another terrible shriek pierced the air.

"Oh, Nickie! It is you!" the thing screeched while clinging to Fang as if he were a life preserver and she was drowning. Let me tell you, it is nota pretty sight. Ick.

I took in the object's features. Elbow-length, flat-ironed deep red hair. Startling emerald eyes. A bit too much mascara. A really tight, small, white tank top that exposed a bit too much skin, along with really, really mini denim shorts.

"Hey," he answered with almost know life in his voice, returning to his one-word answers, though I noticed the panic hidden in his character. The object only smiled wider and looked up at Fang for about three minutes.

I placed a foot on the palm I was leaning on and crossed my arms over my chest.

The movement caused the girl to turn her eyes away from admiring Fang to look at me. Her face had innocence written all over it, but there was a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Oh? Who's this? A friend of your's Nickie?" she asked.

"Yea-," I cut my best friend off.

"Yeah. I'm Max. We're _just_ friends," I stated, adding a sharpness to my voice when I said 'just'. As the girl was looking me over, Fang's impassiveness melted away as he assumed a pleading expression. His eyes imploringly asking me to stay and to forgive him and this was all a misunderstanding.

"Okay," the blond said, sweetness practically dripping form her words. "I'm Jamie, Nick's _girlfriend_." She seemed to stress the word girlfriend as if I would steal Fang from her.

I nodded, saying nothing while looking back up at Fang, who stood about half a foot over Jamie. His face of stone was back as Jamie, too, looked up at him. I glared at him, knowing he would get the message my own, cavernous-brown eyes sent out. _You son of a ***** slash jerk slash ***._

I turned on my heel and stepped across the powder-like sand, out of the shade of the palms, to my band members, minus Jade. As I walked I shouted out, "See ya later _Nickie_!" I made a shrill imitation of Jamie's voice.

James, Matt, and Alex were each glaring at Fang as if they could turn him into ashes, which would have been fine with me at the present moment. Once I reached the group, I turned and sent my own glare of doom towards the teenager who seemed to be in a tough situation with his 'girlfriend'.

James walked over to me and placed his arm around me. "You 'kay Max?" he asked. All three males looking at me with concern, though most of Matt's attention seemed to be focused elsewhere.

"Yeah, as usual, the guy has girls hanging on him left and right," I replied. While the four of us went over to a snack bar and leaned against the counter, I roved my eyes across the beach and spotted Jade laughing merrily, a rare sight may I add, along with Iggy and Gazzy by the smoothie bar on the other side of the beach.

"Should we go get her or is she okay with those two?" Matt asked bluntly, having also been watching Fang's sister.

"She'll be fine," I reassured him, although I knew he just wanted to make sure Jade didn't get too close to Iggy.

**_-328328328328-_**

**_Jade POV_**

"And that my friend is how Fang had his head shoved down the toilet by the great Maximum Ride," Iggy had just a finished another story of the flock's childhood as I laughed my head off along with Gazzy, which is an action I barely ever take part in. Somehow, Iggy was always causing me to laugh and/or smile foolishly in some way or another.

As I laughed while sitting on a stool under the shadows of the smoothie bar's roof, my eyes wandered the beach searching for the band and Fang, a habit that almost everyone catches on to once they begin living with Max. On the other side of the beach, the band was sending nasty looks towards my brother, who happened to be with another girl under the palm.

My chuckles suddenly stopped. _Great_. I thought, already knowing what had happened now.

Noticing my abrupt silence, Iggy looked at me with concern. "What's up?" he asked sincerely.

"The almighty Fang has once again screwed something up with Max. And, she has the guys on her side too," I said, adding excess drama to my words.

The two males next to me swiveled their heads towards the flock's eldest.

"Oh, that's Jamie," Iggy noted blankly.

"Yeah, but didn't Fang break up with her about a month ago?" Gazzy asked, clearly confused. I looked up at Gazzy and Iggy, the two had grown about a foot, well, Gazzy had, but Iggy was still about half a foot taller than me. I knew my lips were in a grimace and my eyebrows were furrowed.

"So, why is-" what I was going to say was swept out of my lips as a force came crashing into me, knocking me off my stool and onto the blazing hot sand, with two sources of pressure on top of me.

"ZOMG! Jade! You're actually here! If you're here, then Max should be too right? Eeek! This is uber awesome! If Max is here, do you think Fang and her will get together! I've missed Max sooooo much! I mean, I miss you too. Where were you guys? I won-" the base of the chatter was shut up with a hand over her mouth.

I opened my eyes and spit out some sand. Right on top of me was an eighteen-year-old, yet still hyper Nudge and a thirteen-year-old Angel whom was glaring at Nudge. Both girls looked as if they had stepped out of a couple of fashion magazines, me not being able to name those magazines since I'm not one to shop myself.

Angel instantly quit scowling at Nudge and sent me a beaming smiles and said, "Thanks Jade."

"Yeah…. I've missed you guys too but do you think you can, you know, get off me? I still kinda have to breathe," I said, my voice soft since I didn't have much air to talk with.

"Oh!" Angel's eyes widened. "We're really sorry Jade!" she apologized while stepping off me. Iggy was quickly at my side, a hand extended to pull me up.

"No prob Ang'," I smiled back at her as I hopped back up with Iggy making the trip back to the world of the standing easier. However, it took a second or two for Iggy to let go. Uh…. I'll just ignore that for now…

Angel giggled, though being a bit more mature, she apparently still found joy in reading people's minds.

"So sis, why you two in the west coast?" Gazzy asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

Angel and Nudge raised eye brows at the boy, whose hair was spiked, black tipping the edges of each point as if he had lighted each individual hair like a candle on a cake.

"You called us over," they said plainly in unison.

"No offense Gaz', but that was a pretty stupid surprise," Iggy joked while snickering.

"I know, I know, but, hey, at least I tried," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait a second, where are the guys and Max?" Angel asked, confusion clear on her face.

Then she rolled her eyes, probably due to the fact that she had read my mind. "That Jamie always has been a b-" I raised an eyebrow at her. "That Jamie always has been a… bad example?" she covered pathetically.

I snickered, covering my mouth, not wanting anyone to see me laughing. The flock members looked at me.

"You know Jade, you do have the right to laugh, its not like it's illegal," Iggy informed me sarcastically. Arg, I guess that tactic didn't work, I put back on my usual mask, not completely emotionless like my brother, but one with boredom and attitude written all over it.

Gazzy rolled his eyes, "Yep, Fang's twin all right. So, what do you guys wanna do? 'Cause I don't know 'bout you, but I don't wanna stand around and stare at Jamie be a bitch all day," he complained. I ignored the curse word he had added in, after all he was fifteen.

"Me neither," I inserted to Gazzy's complaint. My eyes flickered over to the stage where the final band was finishing up before the Night Hawks went up. Suddenly, I decided to have some fun. "I'll be right back," I spoke excitedly to my friends as they looked at me with confused expressions, all except Angel who was grinning at the idea forming in my mind.

I jogged and jumped on to the stage and grabbed the mike right after the lead singer, I think his name was George or something, let go and before the host could snatch it.

"Hey everyone! I know I know, the Night Hawks are s'posed to be up right now, not me, but I've got an idea, any of ya'll wanna hear it?" I screamed into the mike in a pumped tone. I was answered with _Woots_ and other types of encouragement so I continued. "Well… I don't think you guys need to know," I said in a heartbroken tone although I was smirking.

"Okay, I'm not one to talk much but here it goes. I was thinkin' that all of the band members of each of the five bands playing here today should do their own little performance. Then you guys in the crowd will vote on which individual you think should win just for fun," I finished off looking throughout the audience who seemed thrilled and in agreement with my thought.

"Okay…um…" I trailed off, my talkative scene coming to an end, "I guess there'll be, I guess half an hour or so for everyone to get ready, and well, see ya. Oh! And all the actual band performances will probably continue after this. Thanks!" I handed the phone to the host and patted his shoulder before jumping off the stage.

I was met by the flock and both bands minus Fang, who I saw was scratching his head over by the red head in my peripheral vision. Ha! Poor him.

"ZOMG! That was a totally awesome idea Jade! It's like so cool that we get to see all of you guys perform by yourselves and-" Gazzy covered her mouth.

"I think we got that thought across already Nudge," he stated plainly.

"OH! We really need to get everyone new outfits! Sure it's only for a small performance but we can't be just a few minutes away from the shops and NOT go shopping!" Angel exaggerated, dropping her arms, palms up, in front of her. I see that as she got older, her shopping needs have grown as well.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Okay everyone, before you sharpen your pitchforks, I'm really sorry about my really late update. Even if I did promise a chapter like, I dont know, last month? This chapter was really boring, but I promise the fun is beginning soon! And FAX will be here soon! :D Remember, Read a Review! Oh! And I just noticed, every month, this story gets more than twenty hits! In at least three different countries! I know that sounds so boring but its so exciting that people are actually reading this! :D So keep the reviews coming and I'll do my best (I'm not makin' any promises) to update soon!**


	6. Jokin Around

**Yay! I updated faster! Hahaha. Okay, I'm gonna answer a few questions up here:  
****  
_Aquaflame13 and other confused readers_: Yeah, the update with a slightly edited version of the first chapter is pretty much useless I was just trying to see if there was a point in editing the time period of the flock's separation to four years and laying out the beach. But guess there is no point, so yeah, that chapter is now being deleted.**

**_Mo_: Thanks for submitting a band character (coughcough You cough) lol. She may enter the story sooner or later. I still need more people to volunteer though, if I don't get any more submissions, I'll probably make up characters along with yours.**

**And the song in the third chapter is "The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne**

**_Confused readers:_ Yeah, I switched the blond to red-head in the last chapter. :D**

**_Flapjackpancake_: I putt he numbers there just to split everything. The line is too boring hahaha.**

**_Dusk3ttex01_: You gotten me addicted to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! lol. One or two of your songs will surely be found in the story soon!**

**On with Chapter Six!**

**Max POV**

While the band and I were having a glarefest at Fang and his supposed _girlfriend_, a faint sound was heard in the buzz of the crowd.

"Max!" I just barely heard the call, and judging by the guys' continuous glares, they hadn't heard a thing. So, I shrugged it off, probably someone else named 'Max' somewhere around here.

"Max!" This time it was louder, like someone yelling, well make that two someones yelling. So, I turned around and my eyes searched the shore's visitors looking for familiar, screaming heads.

"MAX!" Two voices shocked my brainwaves and before I knew it, was knocked off my feet and on the ground with two masses on top of me.

I lifted my hand from my side and wiped sand from my eyes. And I opened my two orbs of sight and saw two extremely familiar girls on my stomach.

"Angel! Nudge!" I exclaimed in joy.

As I looked at the two girls sitting on top of me, I noticed Nudges hair was longer, about up to her waist and straightened. Just enough mascara was on her eyelashes to emphasize her stunning eyes. I can't really get into the details on her makeup since I don't really use the substance myself, all I can say is that the eighteen-year-old looked like a queen!

As for Angel, her skin was make-up free, although she still looked naturally beautiful at just thirteen. She too had her hair straightened, only her golden locks were just a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were just as curious, young, yet serious as they had been two years ago. To put it short, the two girls on my stomach were breathtakingly beautiful.

_Thanks Max! You are too!_Angel said encouragingly in my mind. I see she hasn't stopped using her powers after all this time. _Yep._ I rolled my eyes.

Then I noticed I didn't have much air left to speak a whole conversation to the two other females of the flock. "Uh… Can you two get off me now?" I asked, even with air bags implanted in us, we do have a certain limit.

Nudge and Angel laughed.

"Jade said the same thing! …Sort of," Nudge said.

"I wonder why. Did you two bury her too?" They nodded innocently, Nudge still having that affect at already eighteen. "That explains it."

"What explains it? You're not pregnant are you Maxie?!" James asked, faking bewilderment, as the band came up behind us.

I socked the blond in the gut. "Hahaha. Very funny James," I acknowledged, a sarcastic tone obvious in my voice.

"So, who are these two cuties?" Alex questioned jokingly, with his own humor mixed into his words.

"These are two of the members of my flock, Angel and Nudge. You know what I told you about them before right?" I asked, not wanting to go into full intro mode. The trio of males nodded.

Nudge looked over them quizzically, oh yeah! I still have to introduce her to them… or them to her… whichever way it goes. "Oh! Girls? This is James, the oldest pervert of the group, who also is one of our main guitarists," I said pointing to him. James snuck **(AN: Is that even a word? according to spell check it isnt...) **around and playfully snaked his arms around my waist.

"Yup. And I take care of our gang of idiots. Without me, they'd probably have killed each other already," he gloated. Once again, the whole band, excluding Jade of course, rolled their eyes.

"This here is Alex, the other lead guitarist of the Silver Wings, he likes to be a sicko sometimes too but he's cool," I mentioned, squirming out of James's grasp and mock-punching Alex in the shoulder. He fake rubbed his arm as if I had punched him hard. Psh, yeah right.

"Hey," he greeted the two with a smile. They smiled back.

"Last but not least, is Matt, the drummer. He's the serious one of the group, but he can be fun when he wants to," I noted, smiling at Matt. He was a bit touchy, so we tried not to hug him. The only he actually let hug him anytime is Jade. Gee… I wonder why… Sarcasm.

"Yeah, when he's with," James started teasingly.

Then he and Alex joined in, "Jade!" They said in a sing-song voice while putting an arm on the other's shoulders.

Matt grimaced, "Very funny. Cut it out," he commanded dryly.

Just then the voice sent out through the main speakers was received into our ears just as the final band finished. I looked towards the stage, seeing Angel smiling on my eyes' way there, to find Jade standing on the platform, a small grin on her face.

"Okay, I'm not one to talk much but here it goes." She took a deep breath I was thinkin' that all of the band members of each of the five bands playing here today should do their own little performance. Then you guys in the crowd will vote on which individual you think should win just for fun over in a booth that better'd be set up soon," Jade spoke into the mike. A murmur of approval moved through the crowd., we being near the edge of the beach over by the right-most refreshment bar.

"Okay…um…" Jade trailed off, she wasn't one to talk often so her source of… talkativeness? was probably wearing dry. "I guess there'll be, I guess half an hour or so for everyone to get ready, and well, see ya. Oh! And all the actual band performances will probably continue after this. Thanks!" She handed the phone to the host and patted his shoulder before jumping off the stage.

James, Matt, Alex, Angel, Nudge and I ran over to where she landed a few feet away from the stage, just to meet Iggy and Gazzy who had also ran over.

"ZOMG! That was a totally awesome idea Jade! It's like so cool that we get to see all of you guys perform by yourselves and-" Gazzy covered her mouth. All of us smiled a thanks to the fifteen-year-old, he nodded with a boasting smirk, like _Ha! I saved your ears from burning up from too much noise!_ Same old Gazzy…

Then the teenager mentioned to Nudge in an exasperated tone, "I think we got that thought across already Nudge."

"OH! We really need to get everyone new outfits! Sure it's only for a small performance but we can't be just a few minutes away from the shops and NOT go shopping!" Angel shouted out, dropping her arms out in front of her for emphasis, her eyes pleading us all to agree.

Of course, Nudge was nodding furiously, her mouth still being covered by Gazzy's palm. Since the rest of our group consisted of Jade, me, and guys, most of us weren't fond of the idea of taking a trip to shoptopia. Jade and I shared a look, a habit we picked up on in the past two years. Then simultaneously, we glanced at Angel and Nudge, who still had the amazing skill of the fine arts of Bambii eyes.

I covered my eyes and groaned. "Fine. Someone go get Fang."

Jade walked off to retrieve her twin brother.

**Jade POV**

I walked quickly over to the palms, where Fang's "girlfriend" was as red as a tomato and my brother was as stone-like as ever. Even if I didn't want to go shopping, I still wanted to see what this "Jamie" was like.

"Hey bro, we're goin' shoppin'. You comin'?" I asked. His gaze easily slid over to me with an expression of thanks in his eyes. I nodded a _Your welcome_ just as the redhead turned my way.

"Oh great, an emo comes over to hit on my man. First the dumb blond then an EMO. An emo of all people," she stressed. Wow, talk about dramatic.

"Uh… One, if you didn't notice, I said 'bro' dumb ass. Two, I am NOT emo. If I were emo, you're a country girl who grew up on a farm raising pigs. **(AN: No offence to country people. I myself really want to live in the coutry. Just need something for the redhead stereotype.)** And three, the blond was way smarter than a bi-" I caught myself. **(AN: I don't want to add too many cuss words, so until I get feedback on cursing in reviews, I will make most of the swearing come out as cover ups. So, Send in your thought: Should there be swearing permitted in this? I just want to do what my readers would like. 'Cause I don't really want ten-year-olds who might be reading to go aorund cursing to random people.) **Having grown up with Maximum Ride, the watchfulness for my words has grown on me. "Than a crack-head bimbo like you," I finished smoothly. "Oh and four, I heard you and my dear brother broke up last month," I said, fake sympathy leaking out of my words.

Fang smirked and said, "Yeah, she does have a point. See ya 'round Jamie," he said walking off towards our bands, which were now hanging out together over by the ramp that led from the boardwalk above to the shore.

I looked at the girl for the last time, "Yeah. See ya," I said snidely before turning on my heel and running over towards the group.

On my return, I saw Matt, Iggy and what was his name? Uh… Oh yeah! Ben! On my return, I saw Matt, Iggy and Been looking at me, Matt being more discrete. What? I looked myself over. Probably have something on my face and Matt doesn't wanna be rude. I rolled my eyes.

"We are so gonna buy you all awesome clothes! Oh! You guys should sing a style opposite of the genre you usually do. Like how Fang normally does rock, he can do pop now!" Nudge said quickly, as usual.

"Wait… That means me and Max have to… No way!" I shouted out. I was NOT going to be singing sweet, pop love songs.

"Come on Jade, it couldn't hurt," Angel pleaded, giving the bambii eyes that worked so well on Max and Fang. Ha! I was not going to fall like those two foo- Aw! How can anyone resist a face like that?

"Ugh, fine fine fine," I muttered. The band, Fang and Iggy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Now this I gotta see. The emo Fang and Jade singing pop hits! It's gonna be great," Iggy said melodramatically. Fang glared at the pyro, the deadly scowl still having no effect even if Iggy was no longer blind. Thus, I simply kicked him in the shin.

"I ain't emo," I said in a monotone voice while making my face impassive as Iggy hopped up and down clutching his foot.

He glared at me and I cracked a smile as everyone else chuckled at our antics.

"Are we gonna go shopping yet? If we aren't I'm going back to the smoothie bar," Gazzy complained.

"It's that waitress again ain't it?" Mike muttered, though we could all still hear. But the Gasman didn't know that, he just smiled and nodded while whispering back, "Yeah, she is SMOKIN!"

"Mike? Gazzy? You know we can all hear you right?" Angel asked in a naïve manner. She grabbed her brother's ear and began to drag him up the ramp, Gazzy wincing the whole way up. Poor guy. _He deserves it._ True.

Finally, after some more bantering we reached the wooden path of the boardwalk.

"Where to first?" Max asked, looking the crowded pathway left and right while grimacing, a natural reaction for the number one hater of shopping.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Reviw and press that botton right there! Any suggestion for the shopping trip are welcome!**

* * *


	7. I Wish I Could See Them Explode

**Hey everyone! I have returned! lol. Once again, sorry for the long wait!**

**Dusk3ttex01 = HAHAHA! You just put that image in my mind too.... Hmmm.... That could com to use in the near future....**

**Bookwurm96 = Yeah, I guess it's a happy story? lol Thanks for the review!**

**Sk8erchick124 = Thanks for the volunteer thingy. lol. I checked up on your profile for some extra needed info (I feel like such a stalker for doing that!), but since you're one fo the first two to actually volunteer, what would u like your band's name to be, or would you just like to join another one from another volunteer? And any ideas for how you and the Night Hawks and Silver Wings meet?**

**Mo = I need four things. lol 1.) What type of music are you interested in? 2.) Since you're one of the first two to volunteer do you want to have your own band, if so what do you want it's title to be, and if you don't, do you want to join another volunteer's band? 3.) What color hair do you have? and 4.) Do you have any suggestions for how you meet the members of the Night Hawks and Silver Wings?**

**Little Miss Poe = Hahaha, it mean like, you just say the O in OMG with a z sound to it. lol Thanks for the suggestion I might use it if I need a song.**

**Okay everyone, enjoy! :)Also, sorry the chapter is so short! I just wanted to add in something before you guys ditch the story all together**

* * *

**_Max POV_**

"Okay everyone. We have to get each of you in fashionable clothing within thirty minutes. Although it will be difficult for you all to comprehend, this is a serious matter," Nudge said, authority taking over her usually upbeat voice as she paced in front of the ten of us, Angel nodding behind the line her best friend was walking, her hands behind her back. Do you see what shopping has done to these innocent girls?

"Whoa, wait a second. This shopping gig is only for the people who sing on stage right?" One of the guys in Fang's group, Mike I think it was, piped in. Nudge stopped her march in front of him and nodded. He suddenly grinned and turned to smirk at everyone; first lolling his head to his left with his eyebrow raised, then for his right he did the same.

"Well, that's such a shame. You'll have to count me out. I'm just the manager after all." He stepped back from the assembly while coating his voice in false sadness as his eyes laughed at our torture. I glanced at Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Ben, the four of them glaring their worst at the brunette, who only shrugged.

"Yeah, 'cause we all know you wish you could sing, seeing as you get gigs every night at ten in the shower," was all that was mumbled, the words tumbling out of Ben's mouth. The rest of us attempted to hold in our sniggering at the comment, but may I remind you, I said 'attempted'. Thus, we were left with Mike showing his best mask of doom at the line of performers before him.

"Okay," our eighteen-year-old fashionista showed off a row of perfectly aligned, gleaming white teeth. "First, we're going to work on their girls, since they'll take the longest to get together, then we'll head out for the guys…"

Meanwhile, I got lost in the little world I called My Brain and that world did not include Nudge talking nonstop about clothing. Thus, I started to think, all others sounds drowned out of my consciousness. They should just postpone this little competition until tomorrow. Everyone's gonna need time to write songs and prepare…

"That's a great idea Max!" Angel shouted out, a ginormous smile taking over her adorable face. I came crash-landing from my thoughts and returned to reality. Oh great, I mentally slapped myself. This'll give us even MORE time to travel the world of the stylish. Oh freakin' joy…

Nudge stopped her pacing again to look at her younger accomplice, clearly perplexed.

"Max thought that the contest should be held off until tomorrow 'cause everyone needs to get ready," the youngest member of our group explained in a thrilled tone. Both her and Nudge shared a look and the two of them squealed, making the rest of us flinch at the sharpness of the noise.

"That's awesome! Now we get even more time to get these fashion-deprived people into shape! Maybe we can even get those two in a dress… or skirts…. What do you think would be better Angel? Then we could all head out and eat dinner after the performances. Oh! And we-" I glanced at who had covered her rapid moving lips this time. Iggy. I smirked, how many times would we need to keep this constant tradition up?

"Okay… So should I go back down and announce the change to everyone before they all go crazy trying to organize in time? 'Cause if they all blow up from stress, I don't wanna be the one sued for suggesting the idea." Jade inserted into the conversation, a joking air of panic woven into her voice.

We each snickered at the thought of all the other bands spontaneously exploding just because of this little setup and nodded to her. She nodded back firmly and ended up sprinting back down the ramp we had just climbed, her black locks flying behind her.

"Awww... That would have been awesome if we could have seen at least one person combust..." We all looked at Gazzy with worried looks. "What? It would!" He defended himself, putting his hands up in that innocent gesture.

Our group glanced at one another, except Ben, Iggy and Matt, who all happened to have their eyes locked on something in the distance. Well, Iggy and Matt were looking at the same target but Ben, let's just say his eyes were a little lower. Sexist little pig…

Then out of nowhere, Gazzy exclaimed, "Race ya to the stage!" And soon enough, the fifteen-year-old was cackling like an idiot high off crack as he shot down the wooden structure.

"Ha! Like _you_ can beat _me_! I bet I'd probably be at the stage before you even got halfway down this thing. I wonder what would happen if you tripped. That wouldn't be too good, with you going so fast and all…" Nudge's rambling continued on as she raced downhill, right on Gazzy's heels, Angel quickly following her lead.

As for us older and more mature beings… We ran down the ramp too. Uh… James happened to be _skipping_ down the ramp, but we were still going down the piece of architecture at a fast pace. What can I say, we're a competitive bunch.

**_Jade POV_**

It felt great to run down the ramp, the wind whipping through my hair. It was almost as sensational as flying. Before I knew it, I had arrived at the empty stage, seeing as everyone else was buzzing about, rushing to finish their preparations in time. As I climbed up and to the mike, I spotted a teenage girl about to rip her hair out under the shade of an umbrella. I guess I got here just in time.

"Attention everyone," I spoke, easily getting everyone's attention with the sudden booming voice slicing through the noisy crowd. "I know I announced earlier that my out-of-the-blue contest was supposed to be in about twenty minutes from right now, but a friend of mine happened to bring up a good point. How the hell are we going to get everything ready in thirty minutes? By everything I mean songs, decisions, and dare I say it, outfits." I looked around the beach, everyone's eyes on me.

I know this might sound weird coming from a person who is usually on stage, being a singer and all, but the fact that all those people were looking at me and only me was a bit nerve-wracking. So, I decided to make the announcement as short and sweet as possible.

"The contest is tomorrow. All contestants must be signed up at the sign-up sheet right on the table next to this stage. Thanks," I raised my eyebrows and raised half of my mouth in a lopsided smile as my eyes flickered choppily from random face to random face, my nervous look. It wasn't as short as I wanted but it was okay. I hastily hopped back off the raised platform and rushed to my group of friends standing nearby. The nervousness was wiped from my face and replaced with my usual impassive one.

"Okay all done," I noted happily when we could practically feel the beach relax.

"Nervous up there?" Matt nudged my shoulder with his.

"What? Me? Psh. No…" I covered easily.

Matt gave me a pointed look, "Fine, fine. Yeah, I was okay?" He shook his dirty blond hair out of his to radiate a pure smile. I grinned back, who couldn't with a face like that beaming at you?

"Hey Jade. So what song are you gonna sing for the contest thing?" Iggy asked, moving so he was now standing next to me.

"That's a secret that you all will find out tomorrow," I told him, my eyebrows raised and a smirk on my face.

"So, guys? Are we gonna continue with the concert? Or did it just end?" That's a good point that Gazzy brought up.

"Oh yeah, I'll go up this time. No worries Jay," Max walked past me to get onto the stage as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey everyone! I know that you all are just cooling down after worrying over the contest that is to be held tomorrow, but we do have to get this show on the road. So… Mr. Host?" Max asked before handing the mike to the man with spiked, brown hair in a white sleeveless shirt and dark blue swimming trunks.

The flock's leader landed gracefully on the sand after jumping off the platform and walked over to us.

"I guess the Night Hawks are up next right?" she brought up, trying to get conversation going among us, although we could all see that she was avoiding my brother's eyes. She received a number of 'Yeah's and 'Yes's.

Aeyaiyai, she still didn't know Fang broke up with what's-her-face! I squeezed out of my spot sandwiched between Matt and Iggy, who were glaring at each other for some reason, and strode over next to Max, who was standing at the 'head' of our circleish formation.

Folding my arms, I shoved her a bit with my side, she looked up at me to hear what I had to say.

Should I tell her? It's more of something that Fang should, but would he get a chance? You see, this is why I never play matchmaker. "Never mind," I mumbled and shook my head.

"Everyone having a good time so far?" The announcer questioned into the mike, answered with a grumble from the crowd. It's probably going to take tons of energy to get the audience back into shape. "Okay, so next up, welcome the Night Hawks back up on stage!"

The crowd was back to the way it was before I introduced the competition, on their feet and cheering as loud as they could. Geeze, you'd think we were at a football game or something.

As the guys boarded the stage, I did my best to think of a way to get those two lovebirds back together, but I needed two little experts...

* * *

**I would have added the singing part into this chapter, but I lost my notes that wrote out for the story line, thus I forgot which song I was going to make them sing. Sorry for the late update, I will come out honestly, I have no other excuse other than laziness and procrastination. There are a few things I need to announce:**

I need a beta for this story, one who can make suggestions to the plot and be great at grammar and tuff 'cause I definetly am not, it's a blessingt that there's spell-checker. lol

**Also, I need more volunteers! You have to include the following in your review if would like to be a character:  
1.) How you look in general (i.e. is about 5,2. has just past shoulder-length straight, natural black hair. dark brown practically black eyes. Tan skin.) 2.) What music you're into. 3.) Your perosnality 4.) Do you have any crushes on any of my characters or JP's? 5.) A possible band name for the band I put you in (not one hundred percent sure your suggestion will be used, but it helps) 6.) How you plan your character will meet the members of the Night Hawks and Silver Wings. and finally, 7.) any suggestions for the story???**

**PLus, I need you guys to decide a few things. So add in your vote to your review!**

**What should I do?**

**a.) Put Iggy with Jade and let Matt move on, but still act big brotherly towards Jade**

**b.) Put Iggy with Jade but make Matt make an attempt to fight for her, and when he loses her, he'll sulk**

**c.) Put Iggy with Nudge and put Jade with Matt**

**d.) Put Iggy with Ella (yes, I have a possible plan to drag that girl into this story) and put Jade with Matt**

**e.) Make Iggy move on from Jade and let Jade stay with Matt**

**f.) Put Iggy with another OC (add in a suggestion for who this OC will be)**

**g.) Something not in this list (Tell me what your other idea is)**

**h.) Make Iggy and Matt fight for JAde, but she decides she cant choose and she chooses neither of them.**

**Finally, I need more song suggestions! :) So.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I need plot ideas too (along with something Max could be forced to wear, I already know Jade's but not the guys' or Max's), since my plot outline has disappeared from my room....**

* * *


	8. AN Forgot to stick this in chap 7

**Oh! I forgot to add this at the author's note in the last chapter:**

**What do you think of Jade?**

**Put your opinion on the OC into the review of yours! Dont forget, suggestions, flames and comments welcome! Thats all for now folks!**


	9. Damn Regret for the Joyous Crowd

**I have a feeling there a whole LOT of readers out their with pitchforks, lighters, chainsaws and a whole ton of other harmful potential weapons. It's been what? Three months since I last updated? Now that's sad... I'm gonna make my whole speech at the bottom so you can get on to reading. So enjoy this tiny thing I wrote!**

Maximum Ride POV

This time, Iggy took hold of the mike to reintroduce the band.

"Hey everyone, you miss us?" In return, practically a thousand voices responded positively, well that's what it sounded like anyway. "That's great, since you love us oh so much, you're gonna fall heels over head for this next song." He bent at the waist to put a hand on his left knee, laughing at his own joke. After a few seconds of recovery, he righted himself and winked at the crowd, "Excuse the pun," another guffaw burst from his lips. The audience laughed, screamed, the usual assortment of reactions despite the cheesiness that Iggy has such a talent for, it must be copyrighted.

Once again, Iggy recovered quickly. "This masterpiece is titled 'Damn Regret.' Enjoy now lads and lassies. Pip pip and a cheerio," he faked a British accent while adjusting his guitar. Soon enough, he started off the song, the drums and bass guitar soon coming in. The people on the beach quieted to allow the music to sink in. The intro repeated and Iggy started off.

"The moon is shining bright. The mood is feeling right. I'll kiss you on your neck. People will stare but we won't care.

"We're high above the ground. We're nowhere to be found. Empowered by adrenaline, feel I've been born again."

Fang jumped in so the two of them sang in unison, "Again, I am repeating myself. And I know it is time for you to sit and pretend.

"Damn regret, I'll try to forget. Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined. Cast my line, to see what's behind. Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?"

Fang continued on, his voice accompanied by the instruments.

"I'm wishing you were here. My weakness is my fear. Alone I am myself no reason left for me to care. Distracted by the sound, I hear footsteps all around. Empowered by adrenaline, feel I've been born again"

For a second time, the two boys sang together for the chorus.

"Again, I am repeating myself. And I know it is time for you to sit and pretend. Damn regret, I'll try to forget. Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined. Cast my line to see what's behind. Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?"

"You're the only one I turn to" Iggy sang and as Ben and Gazzy went 'Ohhh' in the background, Fang went.

"When I feel like no one's there." And Iggy again.

"And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour."

Fang turned his head to look at Iggy the same time Ig did as he went, "You give me the power."

And with feeling, both went into, "To sit and pretend."

For the rest of the song, their voices balanced each other's.

"Damn regret, I'll try to forget. Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined. Cast my line to see what's behind. Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

"Did you think I'd forget? Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go? Did you think I'd forget? Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go? Whoa oh."

The silence on the west coast was decimated once the roar of approval in the crowd rose high. Iggy being Iggy, he mock bowed and continued to wink and make 'Call me' motions towards random people here and there. This caused the noise to go an octave higher. Fang continued with his silence but a grin tugged at the corner of his lip, but just barely.

His hair was ruffled just right and he was just so… Ugh. Why should I put it into words? Such a shame he had that fire engine red head. We were _this_ close, but no, he just had to go and ruin it. I changed the direction of my sight from looking off into space to my friend beside me. Correction, the _air_ beside me. Now where'd she go?

I looked around, my height easily giving me an , I couldn't see the girl. So, I decided to find the one person bound to know where she was, a stalkerish skill, yet useful. Glancing towards where Alex and James were flirting shamelessly with a couple of bikini-clad teenage girls. But Matt was nowhere near them.

Thus, I raked my line of vision throughout the sandy shore and finally found the subjects of my search. How was I stupid enough not to check _there_?

As usual, Jade was at the smoothie shack. But now, a small grin was on her face which was in my range of sight. In front of her stood a girl with her a back to me who was a bit taller than Jade with curly, hip-length chocolate brown hair who was using tons of hand motions. On Jade's right was Matt nodding with a smirk and on her left, Angel and Nudge were jumping around ecstatically.

I have a feeling I'm missing something here…

Thus, me being a hater of not knowing, I decided to walk on over.

* * *

**Okay.... So I am BACK! First things first, review, suggest, and etc. **

**Next up, I am finally getting around to including the volunteers!! So if you want to volunteer, it has to be ASAP since I'm starting to get back into my writing groove. XD That sounds so weird.**

**Now, excuses.  
1.) I've been sucked into the Facebook craze.  
2.) Writer's Block.  
3.) Laziness.  
4.) Laziness.  
5.) LAZINESS.**

**Hahaha. If I made any mistakes in this chapter, TELL ME! I've been away from fanfiction for so long that I've lost my writing etiquette. Lmao. So yeah, review and suggest! And if you reviewed earlier, I'll get back to you soon! I just wanted to get this down. I apologize for the bad quality f this chapter :\**

* * *


End file.
